Eternal Life
by Erin Sanchez
Summary: Forced into an afterlife she didn't choose, She now has the chance to tell her story to the world.
1. Introduction

-**_Hi this is my first story… umm, all of the Characters are mine... except for the brief mention of Anne Rice's Characters, and it sort of follows her storyline in The Interview with the Vampire._**

Life. Short and frail, lives hand in hand with its mate, Death. Together Life and Death control all humanity and its spoils. It's wealthy and its poverty-stricken, it's healthy and it's sick. Not me though. I control my own fate. Life and Death have no power over me. For a simple reasons I mock Life and Death, … I am dead, but full of life. I've lived in the shadows for thousands of years, preying on the petty souls that wander into the dark, hiding from their problems. They satisfy me, although I prefer the young, the hopeless individuals who live life thinking they'll die as beautiful creatures who lived perfect lives, when they know deep down that they're the same as everyone else… Petty.

My name is Miyra. My last name was lost long ago with my family and my home, and serves no importance to me in these days. I have long black hair that shimmers blue under the moonlight, and green eyes. I have a slender pale face, a petite nose, and a well-shaped mouth. I am five-foot five. My figure is long and slender with enough womanhood to satisfy any man or woman. I was born in 1223 BC. It was the nineteenth dynasty; I do not remember our king… Ramese maybe… it was too long ago for it to be important to me. I was one of his many servants. Living in the palace was not all… how do they say it these days? Peachy keen? Well, anyway, I was treated like any other young, female Egyptian. I was a toy, used for the guards' amusement whenever they dealt with an unruly merchant or peasant. I hated it. Unfortunately, I had no say in it what so ever; it wasn't my right to speak unless spoken to.

Enough with that, I believe you came to me to hear about my birth… into darkness and life after. It happened in 1206 BC. It was dark and the guards were finished with me. There was something extremely different about the abuse this time. They seemed "skittish" about something, but I didn't care, I couldn't take the rape and the abuse any more. I was heading to the Nile where the beloved Crocodiles had been starved for too long. The Nile had not flooded yet, bringing fresh soil for crops in return for cattle. The people would die if the Nile didn't flood soon. I figured, since I was no use to the Pharaoh himself, I would make use of myself to his people. I'd sacrifice myself to the Gods. If the Crocodiles did not take my life and my body, the Nile would. It would float my body to _Kemet _the "black land" near the Nile's delta. I was stopped by a strange aura though. The presence was dark, evil; never the less, I continued with my mission.

The next thing I knew, a very strong female was pinning me down after a short struggle. She was beyond gorgeous. She had a radiant glow to her pale face. Her long black hair brushed my cheeks as she led closer to me. I was not afraid, but fascinated with her skin color. Seeing someone with a light completion filled me with joy. You see, I was not an Egyptian; I was brought to Egypt when I was a young girl from Rome. Seeing someone with my same skin color made me believe that I was going home, that this incredibly strong woman was my savior, my ticket home from this place. Boy was I wrong. As she leaned in closer to my face, she spoke to me in Egyptian, "Be still my beautiful child, it's time for you to seek revenge on those who have wronged you." As I laid there pondering on what she had just said to me, a painful piercing feeling surged through my neck and down my body. I screamed in sheer horror, but my shouts weakened as she drained me of my blood. Darkness clouded my vision as I lost conciseness. All I remember was seeing her face and a voice, though I do not recall what it was telling me.

I awoke the next morning on the banks of the Nile. I could not move, but I could see the sun rising. Its Purple-ish orange glow stung my eyes. Yet it was so peaceful, almost dream like, I'll never forget it. I had awoken from this dream state because an old sicken Egyptian man had spotted me as he headed to tend to his cattle. He started shouting for his children to help me back to their house. I was still weak from the previous night and slept the rest of the day. When the sun was starting to fade behind the horizon, the old mans oldest son came to me with food. He was a beautiful man, and I would later regret ever laying eyes upon him. He dapped my face with a warm cloth as his two sisters sang and fed me. At first I was curious to why they were treating me like royalty, but I then realized that my robes resembled that of a palace guard. I remembered that I had stolen one to wear since the guards had torn my linen off of me. I was confused to why they'd think that I was a palace guard, when it was illegal for a woman to be just about anything. But darkness came to me just as fast as my curiosity had.

I awoke that night to the singing voice of an un-natural presence. I called out to the voice, but the singing continued. Then from the shadows a woman's figure appeared. "My child" she called to me. "Are you ready to receive the key to your revenge? Or would you prefer to lie there and rot?" I did not know what to say, not that it mattered, I was too weak to say anything anyway. She glided over to me, as if she were floating. She didn't seem as gorgeous as the night before but she was still beautiful. "W-wha-what's" I was already out of breath. "What's your N-name?" I managed to ask. The name she told me surprised me. I had heard the name the night before in my dreams. Her name was Nadia… the Keeper of the Undead.

_**I hope you liked it. Please no flames… I'm new at this, I should get better... Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Once again… all of the Characters are mine except for any mention of Anne Rice's Characters. Also, the storyline is based on her book The Interview with the Vampire_**

**LAST TIME: **Her name was Nadia… the Keeper of the Undead.

"So she's real then?" asked a young man named John. "Nadia the Keeper of the Undead?" 'I stared at him, his pink face, so smooth under the dimmed light of his apartment. Like Louis, a young journalist was interviewing me. _The Interview with the vampire_ had been a big hit all over the world, plus Lestat's music had brought most vampires into the light. It was my turn. I wanted to let the world know that they were never safe, not even in the comfort of their homes.

' "Yes, Nadia is real, now, would you like me to continue? Or would you prefer to constantly interrupt me with questions?" John stared at me, clearly afraid of what I could do to him, but I wouldn't, I needed him unfortunately. I'd tell him my secrets and he'd tell the world. You see, I don't have the same talent as Lestat; I couldn't walk up on stage in front of thousands of people and sing my secrets to them, like I said earlier… I have always lived in the shadows.'

"N-no, please continue, I'm sorry." He trembled.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

'Once again she sank her teeth into me, and once again I screamed… well, I tried at least. I heard drums, one weak and dieing, the other growing louder with every beat until I wanted to clasp my hands over my ears, but I could not, the dieing drum beat was that of my own mortal heart, weakening me with every growing beat of hers. When she was finish she pulled away, only to my ear though. She began to speak to me, giving me instructions to follow if I wanted to live.

' "Drink of what I give you until I tell you to stop." I heard her gasp as she slit her wrist. I felt the warm drops of her blood on my lips. I do not recall how I did this in my weak state; I pulled her wrist down to my mouth with great force. I sucked the warm liquid as fast as I could, preying to get every last drop, not wanting it to end.'

'I heard the drums again, both beating furiously. With every dieing pump of her heart, a received another mouth full of life until she yelled for me to stop. Why should I stop? She opened herself to me and I accepted. Unfortunately our minds did not think alike. She threw me across the room with a flick of her arm. I felt a different type of pain though. Not external pain, but internal pain. My bowels and abdomen started to cramp up, my head felt as if being trampled on by a heard of hippopotamus. I screamed at her to tell me what was going on, I demanded an explanation to this unruly pain, this pain that was killing me.'

'She simply smirked and said, "Your dieing my child… well, your body is dieing. It's mortal death." I suddenly fell limp, my head clouded with rushing thoughts and memories. Then out of nowhere, it stopped. I laid there staring up at the mud block ceiling of this Bug-infested house. A sudden stench of rotting death came to me as I felt my bowel fluids leave my body.

'Then it came to me, the first sign of my new birth, the sudden urge to feed. I sat up to re assure Nadia that I had indeed lived through that terrible ordeal. She smiled at me with the look of "I told you so" on her calm pale face.

"Miyra my child, look into the world with your demon eyes, tell me what you see." I stared at her; she did not glow with beauty anymore. I glanced around the room; I noticed that every thing seemed lighter and, well, everything seemed to be moving, I couldn't explain it to you. I looked down at my hands, my nails where sharp and my fingers were pale; everything about me seemed paler… and stronger.

"Nadia, I need to feed, I feel light headed.

"This way my child" she said as she led me into the oldest sons room, I poked at my new fangs with my tongue causing droplets of blood to bleed into my mouth.

' "There is your dinner… drink," she said with a giggle. I gave her a disgusted look. The thought of feeding off of this beautiful boy sickened me. I bent down next to his bedside and placed my hand on his cheek. To my surprise he started to stir. His eyes moved under his eyelids. I then heard a slight noise from behind me, too high pitch for any mere mortal to hear. I whipped around to see an empty space where Nadia had been. I began to walk towards the spot where she had been, but was stopped by the raspy gasp of the beautiful boy who had tended to me. I turned with my head bowed, I wasn't sure how I was going to explain to him why I was in his room. When I raised my head to explain to the boy of my certain dilemma; involving me in his room in the middle of the night with a strange roman woman, I screamed in disgusted horror to the sight of Nadia feeding off of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess that vampire D'artagnan wasn't kidding when he told me that Nadia was ruthless" I stared, shocked by Johns comment.

" You know D'artagnan?" I asked. "It's a long story, and right now, I only have time to hear yours" he said.

"You'll tell me everything you know later…I'll make sure of that." I replied sternly. I chuckled to myself when I heard him gulp.

'I screamed at her to release him. To my surprise she did, but I then realized why she had stopped. The boy was pale and gasping for his last breath of air, clasping on to whatever life he had left. She looked at me with an evil grin on her face.'

' "Finish him Miyra." I ran to the boy's side and grasped him in my arms. I cried blood tears as I kissed his forehead, his nose, his lips, his cheek, and his neck. It was too late before I realized I wasn't kissing his neck, but in fact sucking his very soul away. I could hear the cackling laughter echoing out of Nadia's mouth. The boy laid limb in my arms as I glared at Nadia.'

"Mortal emotions still clouding your vision my child? Don't worry, they'll fade just as quick as the boy's life did." She let out another hideous cackle.

'I rested the boy back into a sleeping position, hoping he'd wake up later, to help his father and tend to his sisters. Deep down my evil little heart told me he'd lie there and rot till his sickly father wondered in here to get him, only to see his son being eaten by maggots. I stood up and shoved past my creator, the witch I had to learn from. As I pasted the father's room a familiar stench came to me. Death. Death had finished off what Life had left. I entered the father's room only to look upon his pale face, drained of blood. I didn't bother passing the next room, I was positively certain I'd smell the stench of death and look upon two more pale faces, drained of blood, so I jumped out of the tiny window in the hallway, followed by Nadia. I stormed through the small dieing village towards the palace, but Nadia quickly caught up to me. I glared at her for a moment then surrendered to her evil.'

" I want to kill those guards… I yearn to take their lives like you taught me."

"Not yet Miyra, you need new clothing, and some rest. Come with me… I want to introduce you to my children."'

'She led me into the desert, until we approached a huge tomb like structure. She glanced at me with a smile and said, "Welcome home." I was not thrilled with the idea of having to live with Nadia. She led my through the dark hallways, around corners, and down many flights of stairs until we came upon a dim lit room.'

_**If you'd like me to continue please review… I need motivation to write... and I need to know that I'm writing for people who enjoy my writing.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Yes... the same ol' stuff…. Characters are mine unless I mention Anne Rice's Characters… her story line such and such… enjoy!**_

**LAST TIME: 'I rested the boy back into a sleeping position, hoping he'd wake up later, to help his father and tend to his sisters. Deep down my evil little heart told me he'd lie there and rot till his sickly father wondered in here to get him, only to see his son being eaten by maggots. **

"Do you miss the boy?" John looked as if he'd regret asking the question.

"No, that boy is a mere memory to me, nothing more." My response seemed to shock John; considering the obvious affection I had explained in my story.

"Wait… she had children? I didn't know vampires could reproduce." John looked at me slightly confused. "I mean… a vampires body is dead and all, sooo, that stuff isn't suppose to work, right?" I started to laugh at his stupidity.

"My dear boy, did I not make it clear to you that she called me "_her_" child? When a older vampire states something about their children, it means others that they created… now, I'd like to get back to my story… you keep throwing me off topic!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'As she lead me into the enormous dim lit room, I gazed awed at the many portraits of men and women. All were different… whether it was age or culture, but all had one similarity, they were dammed with an eternity of living hell. Well, at least I thought they were vampires.

" Nadia?" I whispered to her with curiosity.

"Yesss?" she hissed back at me as she did a little dance leading me deeper into the room full of paintings, doors, and not to mention the beautiful candle chandlers hanging from the ceiling.

"Who are these people? Are they "your" children?" I mocked at her.

"They are previous masters of this coven, my job is to make sure their secrets, profiles, and autobiography are kept from mortals and greedy conniving _La Nuits._"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm sure you were about to ask what a _La Nuit _is. That, John was what the French called Vampires… see the word or title Vampire didn't exist for quite a while. _La Nuit _means "The Night" in French."

"Uh-huh" he almost sounded like he didn't believe me.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

' "I didn't ask what your job was… I guess it's nice to know that your not helpless and that you created me for a purpose." I mocked as I shot her a cold icy glare.

"Who said that I created you for a purpose?" she exclaimed as she led me through a gigantic wooden door. It seemed as if she led me into a throne room lined with statues and pillars towering way over head, the pillars had golden cobra statues wrapped around them. This subterranean structure was a phenomenon. The room was lit with bowls of fire, reflecting off the river aisles casting a golden glow through out the room. At the back of the room there was a massive black marble throne, it's backrest merged with the wall behind towering to the dark ceiling. Every curve and nook was masterfully cut into the marble to create the image of horned demon with sharp fierce teeth and dragon wings just above the headrest. The carvings were filled with a red coloring, bringing out the demons figure and the cackling grin on its twisted evil face. I guess it would be the modern day Devil. He was sitting on the throne, D'artagnan.

"Nadia… who is he?" I was glancing over at the man even though I was facing Nadia. He sat there as if he were a statue. He had deep strawberry blonde hair that fell messily over his shoulders and two pale green orbs for eyes. He looked eighteen maybe nineteen.

"This man…" Nadia glowered at me, quite proud of herself. "…is the current master of this coven"

"I meant his name… what is his name?" Nadia had a knack for not answering my questions, although hypothetically speaking, I hadn't ask for his name; maybe I was the arrogant one out of the two of us. Then I heard a sinister laughter echoing of the walls… it was coming from the young man.

"Why don't you ask me yourself Miyra?" My jaw dropped at the sound of his voice, plus the fact that he knew mine name. Me being new to the _La Nuit _thing; I had know idea that the older ones could read minds…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought all Vampires could read minds" I could tell the John had done some story telling with other vampires… you know… the stupid young ones that think they can read minds when they're really hearing their own conscious.

"No, not all Vampires can read minds, unfortunately, I cannot. Actually, I can, but it's different, I can read your mind if I have any connection to you."

"Connection? Like bloodline?" John gave me another confused look, unsure if I even knew what bloodline was.

"Yes and no, I can read minds if you share my blood OR if you look into my eyes or if I touch you… my mind reading is obviously weaker then most Vampires."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm… ok, what is your name my lord?" I wasn't sure how to address him, "lord" seemed fitting since that's what I called the Pharaoh.

"My name is D'artagnan." He stood up and walked over to Nadia and I. When he reached us he gave Nadia a fang-baring grin, and then looked at me like a child would look at a brand new toy. I bowed to him.

" No need for that, I have plenty of people who do that already" as he said this he straitened me up. He stood about four inches taller then me. He was so handsome, and he knew I thought it too. I was lost in his eyes when I heard a door open. Two men marched in, both with short black hair… Romans. English was not common in those days… I was surprised everyone I met so far could speak it. They both bowed and began talking to D'artagnan.

"My lord… you sent for Gillian and I?" Gillian was taller then all of us… he had brown eyes and was very muscular.

"Yes Julio. I need you and Gillian to take Miyra to her room." Julio was short and stubby he too had brown eyes, I think Gillian and Julio were brothers. I did not want to go with the two, I wanted to stay and gaze at D'artagnan. I went anyway though, I needed to freshen up, and so I followed them out the door.

" Come on girly, watch your step now" I didn't like being called "girly. That had been the name I had received by the dim-witted palace guards… "Hey girly… come to me… come and sleep with me girly… come to papa girly…" memories that would haunt me till all of those bastards were dead!

"Come on Girly… this way" called Julio. That was it… human or not he was done for. Fortunately for him… his brother was a vampire, so when I lunged at Julio… Gillian was right there to stop me, if he'd been a second slower… Julio wouldn't of had a throat, for I was about to rip it out. I thrashed and screamed for Gillian to release me, but he failed to do so, not with out an explanation.

"What the hell is wrong with you girl?" Gillian was in no mood to speak lightly.

"Tell that Bastard brother of yours to stop calling me girly!" Julio, who was back on his feet, glared deeply at me. Gillian on the other hand had loosened his grip.

"You try to rip my mortal brother's throat out for calling you 'Girly'?" I could tell that Gillian was bewildered by the reason for my rapid reaction. I'll admit, it was a bit queer of me, it's not like he knew that that name affected me so, then again, he shouldn't call a young lady such as myself 'girly'.

" As you can tell I have a short temper and a immense lust for blood at the moment. You cannot comprehend the horrors of my mortal life, thus you cannot comprehend the discomfort that that name brings me, it'd be wise to reframe from calling me 'girly'… keep in mind, your brother won't always be here to protect you" I sent Julio a death glare as a received a strong tug from Gillian. Apparently he thought now was a good time to continue the quest to my room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… do you always lung at people for calling you names?" asked John in a mocking tone.

"Do you mock me mortal?" I snapped back at him, he shook his head franticly, he could feel my growing rage I'm sure…

"Sorry" he said clearly afraid of me. I love to watch John gulp and perspire over my very comments. I'm sure any mortal would do such things in my presents.

_**I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out… hopefully very soon. Please review! Oh… my sister Melissa Sanchez has some CSI Stories posted here… so please, have a little look.**_


End file.
